familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Collier County, Florida
Collier County is a county located in the U.S. state of Florida. As of 2000, the population was 251,377. The U.S. Census Bureau 2006 estimate for the county is 314,649 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls. Its county seat is Naples6. History Collier County was created in 1923 from Lee County. It was named for Barron Collier, a New York City advertising mogul and real estate developer. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 5,970 km² (2,305 sq mi). 5,246 km² (2,025 sq mi) of it is land and 724 km² (280 sq mi) of it (12.13%) is water. Collier County is the sole county in the Naples-Marco Island Metropolitan Statistical Area. Adjacent Counties Collier County is located at the southern end of Florida's Gulf Coast, and bounded by: *Hendry County - north *Broward County - east *Miami-Dade County - southeast *Monroe County - south *Lee County - northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 251,377 people, 102,973 households, and 71,257 families residing in the county. The population density was 48/km² (124/sq mi). There were 144,536 housing units at an average density of 28/km² (71/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 86.06% White, 4.54% Black or African American, 0.29% Native American, 0.62% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 6.19% from other races, and 2.23% from two or more races. 19.61% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 75.3% spoke English, 17.8% Spanish, 2.3% French Creole and 1.2% German as their first language. As of 2005 68.6% of the population was non-Hispanic whites, 24.4% was Latino or Hispanic, 5.9% was African-American and 0.9% was Asian. (Source=http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/12/12021.html) In 2000 there were 102,973 households out of which 22.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.10% were married couples living together, 7.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.80% were non-families. 24.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.79. In the county the population was spread out with 19.90% under the age of 18, 6.60% from 18 to 24, 24.60% from 25 to 44, 24.50% from 45 to 64, and 24.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 100.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $48,289, and the median income for a family was $54,816. Males had a median income of $32,639 versus $26,371 for females. The per capita income for the county was $31,195. About 6.60% of families and 10.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.20% of those under age 18 and 4.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated *Everglades City *Marco Island *Naples Unincorporated *Ave Maria *Chokoloskee *East Naples *Golden Gate *Goodland *Immokalee *Lely Resort *Lely *Naples Manor *Naples Park *Ochopee *Orangetree *Pelican Bay *Pine Ridge *Plantation Island *Vineyards Education The county's public schools are operated by the District School Board of Collier County. Politics External links Government links/Constitutional offices *Collier County official website / Board of County Commissioners official website *Collier County Supervisor of Elections *Collier County Property Appraiser *Collier County Sheriff's Office *Collier County Tax Collector Special districts *Collier County Public Schools *South Florida Water Management District Judicial branch *Collier County Clerk of Courts * Public Defender, 20th Judicial Circuit serving Charlotte, Collier, Glades, Hendry and Lee Counties * Office of the State Attorney, 20th Judicial Circuit * Circuit and County Court for the 20th Judicial Circuit of Florida Tourism links *Greater Naples Marco Island Everglades Convention and Visitors Bureau Category:Collier County, Florida Category:Counties of Florida